My Beautiful Snowflake
by CrazedKiraHaterLawlietLover
Summary: Jushiro and Shunsui had been lovers since they graduated from the Shinigami Academy. They had the perfect life and it seemed like nothing could go wrong. Until Jushiro died. However, what Shunsui doesn't know is that his lover was reborn as a hollow. An arrancar, to be exact, with no memories of his past. What will happen when Aizen makes him an espada who hates the Soul Society?


**Prologue: Until the End**

Okay, this is the first time I've ever written something like this...so constructive criticism is definitely welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

Jushiro Ukitake knew he was dying. He could feel his body getting heavier, his eyes threatening to close. It was becoming harder to breathe, but he wouldn't give up.

Not yet.

Not until he could say goodbye to Shunsui.

Thoughts of the pink kimono clad captain filled his mind. Jushiro sighed, wincing at the sharp pain in his chest. He felt something bubble up in his throat and he coughed, making blood spill out of his mouth. The white-haired captain groaned, raising his hand and pressing it to the deep wound in his chest to try to staunch the bleeding.

His thoughts returned to the brown-haired shinigami, making him smile slightly as he remembered their time together. 200 years may sound like a long time, but it passes quickly when you're in the Soul Society.

Jushiro drew in a shaky breath and coughed, bringing up more of his blood.

'At...at this rate...I don't think I have much time left.'

He winced as painful coughs wracked his already frail body, the blood flowing from his mouth joining the rapidly spreading pool beneath him.

As he tried to catch his breath, his mind wandered back to how he had ended up in his current situation. The captain commander had sent him to the Living World as backup, in case Aizen was planning to attack Karakura...

(Flashback)

He arrived near Ichigo Kurosaki's high school and was about to flash step to Urahara's shop when he felt an all too familiar sting in his chest, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

'No, not now!'

Jushiro covered his mouth and coughed several times, blood trickling out between his fingers. His coughing suddenly became more violent, forcing him to land on a rooftop before doubling over.

He was so distracted by his attack that he didn't notice a garganta opening directly behind him until he felt a searing pain rip through his back. He cried out and glanced down, his face paling rapidly when he noticed a blood covered zanpakuto sticking out of his chest. Shakily, he turned his head only to come face to face with Aizen Sosuke. The brunet smirked cruelly, twisting Kyoka Suigetsu **(1) **before ripping the zanpakuto out and letting Jushiro fall to the ground. Aizen's smirk widened as he watched Ukitake fall.

"I wonder how the Soul Society will deal with losing one of its oldest and strongest captains?"

He chuckled darkly before turning and disappearing into the garganta.

(Flashback end)

The white-haired male's vision became hazy, darkness lapping around the edge of his vision, making it hard for him to see anything. He closed his eyes and was about to give up when he heard a panicked voice shout his name.

He forced his eyes open and was met with the sight of his lover kneeling over him, tears streaming from his brown eyes

"Jushiro! Kami, I should never have let you go on this mission alone...I should have convinced Old Man Yama to-"

Ukitake reached up and gently pressed his blood covered hand to Shunsui's cheek, the brunet covering it with his own.

"Shunsui...stay with me? Until...until I..."

Kyoraku let out a choked sob, nodding and gently wrapping his arms around Jushiro, carefully pulling him into his lap. Shunsui shook slightly as he ran his fingers through his partners blood soaked hair.

"I p-promise that I will stay with y-ou." He whispered, his voice cracking. The brunet captain watched as a soft smile appeared on Jushiro's lips, the pale haired captain letting his eyes close.

Shunsui sobbed brokenly as he felt his lovers reiatsu completely fade from his senses, clutching the now lifeless body closer before throwing his head back, letting out a shout of pure anguish.

"JUSHIRO!"

Wow.

I think that's the first time I ever cried while writing something. Will update when I can.

Oh, sorry if there are any spelling/grammar errors. I was writing this at 2 am...

**(1): **Kyoka Suigetsu is Aizen's zanpakuto.

Sayonara =^.^=


End file.
